Your Wings Against The Blue Sky
by EphemeralMoon
Summary: “You always aimed for that blue sky, didn’t you? You wanted to go there. You even said that if you could flap your wings, you would never come down. But, what about me?” Amuto. Angst. If you don't like drama, don't read this.


**A/N:**

**Reason why this fan-fic was made: **The reward for the second winner: _Tramilisha_

**Original Song: **Blue Bird by Ikimonogakari

**Genre/s: **Angst/Romance/Drama/Tragedy (You get the point, xD)

**Summary: **"You always aimed for that blue sky, didn't you? You wanted to go there. You even said that if you could flap your wings, you would never come down. But, what about me?"

**Setting: **Hospital/Funeral/Garden/Somewhere(?)

Takes place in Ikuto's POV.

--

Now, this is an angst fan-fic. If you don't want to get disappointed or anything, you can always click the (x) button.

If you want to continue, then you are most welcome.

Your reviews are much appreciated.

_Italics are song lyrics/past memories/thought/sounds. _You should know anyway.

Enjoy. :)

--

(=)

_"Do not dwell in the past; do not dream of the future, concentrate the mind on the present."_

_-Buddha_

(=)

**Your Wings Against The Blue Sky**

_An Amuto Oneshot- SongFic._

_Dedicated to: Tramilisha._

_Ting!_

The sound of the toaster woke up my daydreaming.

I sighed and looked up.

_Today was the day, isn't it, Amu?_

_The day your wings.. has spread._

_The day you finally got your dream._

The twenty-fifth of April.

_Even when I don't remember "sorrow", I begin to grasp "pain"  
When these feelings reach you, they will change into "words"_

_As you wake from a dream in an unfamiliar world  
Spread your wings and take flight_

_You said that if you could flap your wings, you would never come back down  
You headed for that white cloud.  
You know if you can just make it through, you'll find what you're looking for_

_Keep trying to break free for that blue, blue sky._

I sighed again. I was going to be late for work.

I threw the blanket to who-cares-where and stood up, not bothering to fix my hair.

_My fists clenched as I knocked on the door._

_"Ikuto?" A hoarse voice answered. I shivered. _

_"Y—yeah." I said, my voice barely a whisper._

_"Come in." The voice continued. I bit my lip and slowly opened the door. I gasped, but only I could hear that._

_Her hair was lighter than usual, and her hair was slowly decreasing in number. Her complexion was pale. Circles appeared under her eyes, and her once active golden eyes have just turned into a dull shade of butterscotch._

_She was sick. _

_"Ikuto." She repeated, a smile forming on her delicate lips. My hands shook as I reached for her hand, and compared to my skin, hers was like paper; it was so delicate that even the slightest touch could break it._

_I shivered again. What happened to her?_

_"It's okay now. I'm here." I whispered, sitting slowly on the bed, slowly putting my hand over hers. She shivered at the touch, and so did I._

_Her cold skin has touched mine. And through that small contact, I felt pain. I felt pain and joy._

_Her joy; my pain._

_I forced a smile._

Driving to work was calm & peaceful. There wasn't traffic to bother me.

_You're saving me, aren't you? _

I smiled and sighed.

_You never change._

I slowly opened the door and headed towards the building that my father entrusted to me years ago.

_Easter, huh? _

I shrugged and went inside.

_Using a sound like harsh words, you broke the rusty old window  
You got weary of seeing the cage, you casted it away and never turned back_

_The pulse that beats quickly catches my breath  
Kick this window and take flight_

"Good morning sir." My secretary said. I nodded.

"I'll be out today. Cancel all my appointments."

"Okay sir." She paused. "And please greet Ms. Hinamori for me too." She smiled. I nodded again and smiled back.

I straightened my tie and went out of Easter.

_You said that if you ran, that you can do it  
That faraway voice that's calling to take your very radiant hand_

_Just to search for that blue, blue sky  
I understand if you fall, but continue to search for the light_

My gaze was caught by a blur of red.

_Roses?_

I smiled.

"You loved roses, didn't you?" I whispered while smiling.

_"Ehh! Look! A rose!" She said in a tone copying a 3-year old. I rolled my eyes._

_"Aren't you, a little bit too old for picking flowers?"_

_"I'm only eighteen! Who gave you the right to judge?" She said while sticking her tongue out._

"And you were so lively back then." I sighed.

_I rolled my eyes again. _

_"Whatever you say."_

_"Take this as advice from a girl who loves you." She paused. "Live your life to the fullest."_

_"Then," I paused. "Take this advice from a boy who's three years older than you and your future husband." I said._

_"Gah." She rolled her eyes. "I'm only eighteen. I dun like to marry yet." She pouted._

_"I said future."_

_"Whatever." She rolled her eyes and looked up the sky._

_"You know, Ikuto?" She murmured._

_"Yes?"_

_"I want to fly."_

_"What?!" _

_"I mean, I want to grow wings, and fly to the sky." She smiled._

_"Sure you do." I shrugged._

_"I really want to, Ikuto. I want to fy, and leave everything behind."_

_I froze._

_"Even me?"_

_She froze too._

_"Then I'll carry you." She said, sticking her tongue out. I rolled my eyes._

_"I guess, we're all free to dream."_

_"You sound like an old man!" She said, and sighed.I rolled my eyes and caught her in a hug._

I walked to where she was.

"Hello, Amu." I said, smiling at the name plate on the ground. "Happy death anniversary."

My hands clenched into fists as I lay down the flowers I picked.

_"She's in critical condition. You can't go in, sir!"_

_"Don't you understand?She's my fiancée! She needs me!" I shouted._

_"But sir.."_

_"Just please… let me in."_

_The nurse nodded and opened the door._

_"Amu.." I gasped. Her appearance was worse than before. I could barely tell that she was Amu._

_"I—ikuto." She said, forcing a smile. I couldn't look. "You just came in time."_

_"You're going to leave me?" I murmured, tears flowing down my cheeks._

_"I promised that I would carry you, didn't I?" She muttered. I rolled my eyes._

_"No, Amu. Be free." I sighed. "You can finally reach your dreams." She smiled._

_"I love you." I added._

_"Always will." She continued. "I'll be waiting for you."_

_"Of course."_

_And with that, her eyes closed._

_I smiled._

_"You can finally reach your dream, huh? To grow wings, and fly to the sky."_

I sighed.

"I guess you need to wait for me a little bit longer, Amu." I said, looking into the sky, with a big grin on my face.

**A/N:**

Review Please. :)


End file.
